ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Message from Yen Sid (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Ratchet is talking to the new member - X-23. X-23: That's some story.. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened back there. Ratchet: I know. I got over it and trained under Yasha since then. X-23: So I've heard. I'll do what I can to help too. Ratchet: I'm not sure Yasha will-- X-23: It's not that. Through your guidance to help the exiled, you have done a great deed and giving people hope. That's good enough, even for me. Ratchet: Yeah.. We'll save the universe together! X-23: That's the spirit I want to see, captain. Sasha will be proud of you. - As they entered the bridge, Kiva suddenly gotten paranoid because of a new message she just recevived. Kiva: Great lemon cakes!! This is making me more paranoid than Skipper!!! X-23: Is she always like this? Ratchet: Not really, Laura. She's a kind person once you get to know her. X-23: I'll heed your advice, captain. Ratchet: Kiva, calm down. Everything okay? Kiva: It's this new message that I got. It's driving me crazy! Ratchet: Why? Kiva: I don't know, just take a look. - Ratchet and X-23 took a look at Kiva's message. Ratchet: From the looks of it, someone wants to meet us. Let's follow that signal. - The gang followed the light, that the message has shown, only to find a tower. Terra: This place looks familiar.. Ratchet: Have you been here before, Terra? Terra: Once. He instructed me to find Xehanort, who went missing long ago. Ratchet: Well, we better check it out. Kiva: Okay.. - The gang enters the tower and climbed to the top floor, only to find Master Yen Sid, who is watching the stars. Terra: Let me go first. Be respectful to him. - Terra salute, as the rest of the gang follow his lead. Terra: Master Yen Sid! - Yen Sid turns around and sees the gang, for their new mission. Terra: My name is Terra. Yen Sid: Yes.. Eraqus' pupil. I have been expected you. Clank: Terra has a master? Kiva: Yep. Yen Sid: It seems you have received my message. Terra: Yes, Master Yen Sid. We came here as fast as we can. Yen Sid: Ah.. Ratchet. Ratchet: What an honor, sir. Yen Sid: Indeed. Now for the task at hand.. I have a request for your comrades. I suppose you have heard about the seven 'Princesses of Heart', correct? Clank: We have. Yen Sid: I'm impressed with your efforts to save all six of them. Yet, only one remains.. Reia: Wait a minute.. I thought we saved every princess we met so far.. Is there someone we missed? Clank: Let's try to remember who are these princesses are and did we save them already. Kiva: Easy. Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Alice, Aurora, Jasmine, and Cinderella. Yen Sid: I found this answer mortally true, but incorrect. Only seven pure hearts are avoiding the darkness. Ariel is not one of them. Ratchet: Hang on.. We saved Jasmine during our first trip to Agrabah. That's one.. Clank: Then there's Belle. That's two.. Still, I'm surprised she managed to escape from Xaldin. Kiva: Then Aurora.. Terra: Yeah, dealing with that witch was not easy. Reia: Then there's Snow White. She might be a bit more mature than I thought she previously be.. Alister: Next is Alice. Sonja helped us protect her once before. Talwyn: Finally, it was Kairi. She seems to be nicer than I thought.. Yen Sid: Well done. The last Princess of Heart - Cinderella is all there remains. Reia: If we rescue her, we won't have to worry about princesses for a while. Genis: Just one more princess to save.. Raine: You looked troubled. Yen Sid: I cannot shake the feeling something terrible is about to transpire. Kiva: Yeah. I can easily tell by the stars in the sky. Ratchet: In that case, how do we approach this problem? Yen Sid: First, go to the Castle of Dreams. Then, find Ventus and Aqua. That is where you should begin. Kiva: Alright, everyone. Let's head over to the Castle of Dreams. - The gang salutes Yen Sid before leaving the tower. Yen Sid: Now, now.. Just a moment. - The gang backs down for something else Yen Sid has to say. Kiva: What? Yen Sid: Because of your previous endeavors, new time zones and areas began to appear and new allies will help you in your journey. However, it also means new enemies will fight you. Who they are, I'm afraid I do not know.. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Guess we'll find out who they are during this new journey. Genis: I wonder.. Yen Sid: Now, then.. That is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Ratchet and the 2nd Galactic Republic. Everyone is waiting. Kiva: Okay, guys. Let's go! Alister: Thank you, Master Yen Sid. Raine: We appreciate the help. - As the gang head out, Yasha suddenly stops. Yasha: What happened to Eraqus? Yen Sid: I'm afraid that he has been struck down. Yasha: I see. Yen Sid: Be on your guard. - Yasha nodded and headed out. Yen Sid disappears and was hoping for a safe return as the intro begins. Category:Scenes